Xetarlos
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: A oneshot for BarianHunterAlpha and his OC, Xetarlos.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Xetarlos**

**Angst/Mystery**

**OC **

**A oneshot for BarianHunterAlpha and his OC, Xetarlos/Jake.**

**(I don't own Zexal. I don't own Xetarlos. Grateful I don't own Don Thousand.)**

* * *

><p>Xetarlos<p>

* * *

><p>A loud laugh echoed throughout the halls of the darkened palace.<p>

A blood-curdling scream rang out shortly after, followed by the thud of a body.

Then another laugh.

"Such weaklings!" a voice exclaimed. "You are all such pathetic weaklings!"

Many of the soldiers backed away when they looked at the corpse that decorated the rug.

Jake. Their king. As ruthless and coldblooded as ever.

There he stood, dressed in his black armor with the demonic emblem glaring at those who stood behind him. His long, brown hair was left untidy as usual, his green eyes snapping with the usual insanity that he so often displayed. His gauntlet-covered hands were quivering with his increasing madness.

The Mad King in a whole other sense.

* * *

><p>Jake slowly walked to the terrace of his blackened palace. The view was wide and incredible, permitting him to see all the kingdoms he'd conquered. A scowl appeared on his face as he banged his fist against the balustrade. "Weaklings," he growled. "These kingdoms are beyond the weakest of this world. How can I conquer the world...when I have these...these <strong>infants<strong> under my command?!"

Suddenly, the world around him shifted from bright and clear to dark and murky. He was no longer on the terrace, rather, he was standing in the middle of a darkened field with a garnet moon hanging overhead. He smothered a gasp as he jerked himself this way and that, his ebony cape swishing through the air. "What is going on!?" he snapped.

A dark laugh echoed in his head. "Who's there!?" Jake growled. "Whoever it is, show yourself! I haven't the patience to play these games!"

Another laugh, followed by a dark monster appearing from the depths of the darkened ocean.

A monster with garnet skin and deadly eyes.

Jake backed away cautiously, his eyes wide with terror. "Wh-Who are you?!" he asked. "Answer me! Now!"

The being gave yet another laugh. "**Quite a man,**" he said. "**Just as I would have thought. Fitting for the one connected to that Number.**"

"Number?" Jake asked, pulling something out of his pocket. "You mean this thing?!"

The Legendary Number Card, Number 48: Draco, the Bloodthirsty Warrior.

"**I do,**" was the response. "**Your black, wicked heart is just what I need to achieve my goal.**"

"What are you talking about?!" Jake growled.

"**I have a little mission for you.**"

"And what makes you think I would work for you?"

"**Because of what I have to offer you.**" The demon then held up a card. "**Unlimited Power. The power of Chaos.**"

Jake's eyes widened at the prospect. Then he grinned. "You offer me quite the bargain," he said. "But what is in it for you?"

"**All you need do is obey me,**" was the response. "**I wish for you to attack a kingdom not far from your borders. There lives a tamer of flying beasts. A tamer with blond hair and the soul of a dragon.**"

"And what does he have to do with you?"

"**Nothing. However, like you, he is connected to something. Something very important.**"

"That is it?"

"**Yes. So...what shall you do?**"

Jake's grin increased. "Very well," he said. "You have a deal. Whoever you are."

"**I am called Xecrodius.**"

And so the deal was struck.

With a sleight of hand, Xecrodius cast the card into Jake's chest.

The world rippled, then shattered, and Jake found himself back on the terrace of his palace.

He looked down to his hand.

Number 200: Shadow, The Immortal Seeker of Malice rested in his palm.

His eyes widened with ecstasy as a maniacal grin crossed his face.

"Your Majesty!" a servant exclaimed. "Are you quite alright?"

Jake then cast his servant a sidelong glance. "Ready the armies," he said. "We ride to the village of dragons."

* * *

><p>So they went to the village of the dragons, where the Tamer of Dragons, Misael, was rumored to live.<p>

The village that was protected by a great dragon with golden wings.

Jake could do nothing more than grin when he noticed that the Tamer was too busy arguing with the populace to notice what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>Misael let out a terrible sigh. For hours, the people of the village had been demanding the head of his precious Jinlong. For the head of his only friend.<p>

He could not allow them to harm Jinlong. Not after all he'd done for them.

Drawing his sword, Misael then placed it against his throat. "If I offer my life in his place, then will you believe his innocence?" he asked in a loud voice.

For a moment, all remained silent.

Then the sky rained with arrows, piercing through all without mercy. Misael raised his head to see the attackers, but all he could see was red.

And Jake would only smile at his easy victory. The Tamer had been defeated. And ultimate power was within his grasp.

Everything was moving just as Xecrodius had said. Nothing would stand in the way of his plans to conquer all the kingdoms of the world.

* * *

><p>Or so he thought.<p>

His invasion to the Kingdom of Persia showed him the darker side of his deal.

He'd drawn his sword against the king, calling for a duel of blades. His confidence was plenty – overly so, in fact – and his power knew close to no bounds. However, that did not stop the king of Persia from raising his sword against him.

Hours went by in the castle of Persia. Neither king refused to give way. However, all it took was but a small mistake, allowing the king of Persia to pierce Jake's heart through.

His skin was pallid, his eyes wide with horror. His life's blood stained the castle rug. His breathing became heavily labored and his vision began to blur. Slowly, he pulled the Number out of the fold of his shirt.

"I don't understand," he thought angrily. "This card was supposed to grant me power. So why...why have I lost?"

The world then shifted, transforming into the field where he first met the demon.

And there the demon stood, as tall as ever, looking down on him as if he was expecting his fall. "**Well, well, Jake,**" he said, "**you appear to be suffering.**"

Jake let out a growl. "You lied to me," he said. "You told me this card would grant me power!"

"**And it has. You simply can't tap into the power as of yet, Jake. Besides, you have not yet finished your duty to me.**"

"What are you trying to say?"

"**I have need for you yet. When you require the power of that Number, you shall. Have no fear.**"

"What?!"

Xecrodius gave no answer. Instead, he simply held out his hand. Then a bright glow enveloped his hand, followed by Jake's fallen frame.

* * *

><p>Jake could remember little after that day, other than opening his eyes to a bountiful field.<p>

A new man he was, though in body only. Xecrodius had told him his duty had yet to be completed. But his original, mortal body was too weak to continue the mission. So he was reborn. His name remained the same, as did his memories and heart, but his body had changed. His form was the same, but it was not his own.

Just like it had been with Nasch.

A grin crossed his face yet again.

His mission had yet to be completed.

In fact, it was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Soooo, not mine. The OC is actually BarianHunterAlpha's. He wanted me to write a story for him, and I accepted. Hopefully, I made him evil enough. I seriously hope I did. I know I left a bunch of cliffhangers, but that's purposeful. Not explaining why. It's gonna be a surprise. :)<strong>

**Read and Review, please. :)**


End file.
